


Truffles and other sweet things

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin did something he shouldn't have done and Arthur finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truffles and other sweet things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta!

"Merlin?“ Arthur called from the kitchen. 

Just from his tone of voice, Merlin knew that Arthur had discovered what he’d done.

“Merlin!”

Pretending to not having heard him wasn’t an option, Arthur knew he was in the living room, reading. “Yeah?” 

“Oh, cut out that innocent act. I’m not buying it!” 

When Merlin strolled into the kitchen, Arthur stood at the open cabinet, frowning. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“And don’t you ‘babe’ me now, this is unforgivable!” Pulling an empty box of chocolate truffles out of the cabinet, Arthur turned, the frown making way for a sad pout.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur. While I was cleaning up here, I stopped by the cabinet once in a while to have one and all of a sudden…they were empty.” Merlin made big wide puppy eyes Arthur usually couldn’t resist. 

“All of a sudden.”

“Yeah, out of nowhere. No warning, nothing. Empty.” Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist.

“These were the truffles Percy gave me for my birthday.”

“Sorry?”

“He brought them from Belgium.” Arthur looked at the empty box forlornly.

“We could go there and get new ones?”

“It wouldn’t be the same.”

Now Merlin felt really bad. Those damn truffles were addictive. Once he tried one, he just couldn’t stop himself. He had planned to replace the box the next time he got to shop, but Arthur had found out too soon. 

So he stepped close and tried to put a little peck on Arthur’s pout but Arthur turned his head away.

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

Arthur seemed to think about it for a moment before he looked at Merlin again. “There’s only one way to atone for this.” His eyes flickered down between them before he looked Merlin in the eye.

A little smirk tugged at the corners of Merlin’s mouth before he sank to his knees, his fingers already busy with the zipper of Arthur’s jeans. Had he known it would end this way, he’d eaten those damn truffles days ago!


End file.
